Nein!
by Katara12
Summary: Tut mir Leid, aber mir ist kein besserer Titel eingefallen. Es spielt in der Zeit zwischen 2x20 und 3x01, also viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsch ich. Achtung: Kataang  Oneshot


Hier noch etwas Kataang. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Ich habe sehr lange daran gesessen und denk, es ist ganz gut geworden. Es ist aus Kataras Sicht geschrieben und es ist ein oneshot. Also: enjoy!!

Nein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. „Du darfst nicht sterben, Aang. Tu mir das nicht an!" Ich drückte seinen Körper fester an mich. Ich hockte mit den Knien auf der Erde am Eingang zum Palast des Erdkönigs. Niemand war da. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Keine Wachen. Niemand. Noch nicht einmal jemand, der uns gefolgt war. Aber das war mir auch egal. Ich würde mich nicht wehren können, wenn jemand kam um uns fest zu nehmen. Ich stand unter Schock. Mein bester Freund lag in meinen Armen. Er hatte aufgehört zu atmen. Kein Pulsschlag mehr in seinen Adern.

Tränen liefen ununterbrochen meine Wangen hinunter. Ich konnte hier nicht bleiben. Ich musste Sokka und Toph finden. Wir mussten schnellstens weg von hier.

Wie als Antwort kam Appa. Er landete vor mir auf der Erde. Sokka und Toph sprangen hinunter. Ich sah den Erdkönig und seinen Bären auf Appas Rücken.

„Was ist los Katara? Wo-„ Doch als er näher kam brach Sokkas Stimme ab. „Oh, nein."

„Was ist los?" Fragte Toph ratlos. „Aang. Er ist... er ist-„ Sokka brach erneut ab.  
"Tot!" Als ich es aussprach überkamen mich erneut die Tränen. Toph machte ein fassungsloses Gesicht und trat näher. Sie kniete sich nieder und taste nach Aangs Gesicht. Dann nach seiner Halsschlagader. „Nein! Aang..."

Nun liefen ebenfalls zwei leise Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter und sie schluchzte leise.

„Kommt. Wir müssen hier verschwinden!" Sokka war der erste, der sich wieder fasste.

Er hatte recht. Von weitem konnte man bereits Dai Lee Agenten kommen hören.

Wir brachten Aang auf Appa und stiegen gen Himmel. Ich saß bei Aang auf Appas Kopf. Sokka und Toph waren hinten beim Erdkönig.

Traurig sah ich auf seinen Körper hinab. Das konnte nicht das Ende sein, nach allem was wir durchgemacht hatten.

Ich schweifte zurück in meinen Erinnerungen an die Zeit, die ich am Südpol verbracht hatte, bevor wir Aang im Eisberg fanden. Wie weit weg das alles zu liegen schien.

Wir hatten den Avatar in einem Eisberg eingeschlossen gefunden und befreit. Aang war mir schon irgendwie sympathisch gewesen, als ich ihn zum ersten mal sah. Und ich konnte noch seinen ersten Satz hören, den er mit mir gesprochen hatte: „Willst du mit mir Pinguinschlitten fahren?" Ich lächelte leise. Ja, das war der Aang, den ich kennen gelernt hatte. Als ich erneut auf ihn herab sah, erinnerte ich mich, wie sehr er sich verändert hatte. Er war enorm gewachsen, inzwischen 13 Jahre. Sein Charakter hatte sich geändert. Er war ernster geworden, jedoch immer noch der fröhlichste und optimistischste Mensch den ich kannte. Meine Wangen wurden leicht rosa, als ich an unsere Zeit in der Höhle der Verliebten dachte. War Aang wirklich nur mein bester Freund? Oder war er vielleicht mehr? Das Problem war, und was mir erneut Tränen in die Augen stiegen ließ, dass die Betonung in diesem Satz auf _war_ lag.

Es durfte nicht wahr sein. So _durfte_ es einfach nicht enden. Ich dachte daran, wie sehr ich Azula hasste. Und wie sehr ich ihren Bruder hasste. Wie konnte ich Zuko nur vertrauen? Ich gab mir innerlich das feste Versprechenes nie wieder zu tun. Ich hatte beinahe mein kostbares Oa- Moment.

Das Oasenwasser!! Ich hatte es doch noch! Welch ein Glück.

Ich sah wie Sokka sich zu mir hinunter beugte und etwas sagen wollte.

Doch ich hob die Hand und gebot ihm zu schweigen. In mir waren wieder Hoffnungen erwacht. Ich merkte, dass alle meine Hoffnungen mit Aangs Leben gegangen zu sein schienen, schob den Gedanken aber rasch bei Seite. Ich hatte eine Möglichkeit ihn wieder zu bekommen.

Ich holte das Oasenwasser von meinem Hals, nahm das Wasser diesmal ohne Nachzudenken heraus. Es begann zu leuchten und sich in meiner Hand zu drehen. Ich legte Aangs Kopf gegen meine Schulter, um besser an seinen Rücken zu kommen, wo eine große Fleischwunde klaffte. Dort wo Azula ihn mit ihrem Blitzt getroffen hatte. Erneut spürte ich den Hass auf Azula in mir hochkommen, schon aber auch dies bei Seite. Ich musste mich konzentrieren.

Aang zurückzuholen würde keine Leichte Aufgabe sein. Ich ließ meine Hand mit dem Wasser langsam auf seine Wunde sinken und in seinen Körper hinein. Nichts geschah. Ich drückte ihn erneut an mich und hoffte immer noch auf eine vielleicht verspätete Reaktion. Plötzlich leuchteten seine Tatoos auf. Er stöhnte. _Er lebt!_

Ich nahm ihn nach Vorne, so dass ich ihn sehen konnte und strahlte vor Freude. _Er lebt! Ich habe es geschafft!_ Er öffnete sie Augen und brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande.

Wie ich das vermisst hatte. Ich strahlte immer noch und drückte ihn fest an mich. Meine offenen Haare wehten im Flugwind und ich hielt Aang so fest ich konnte. Ich konnte seinen Herzschlag spüren und seinen warmen Atem in meinem Nacken. Freudentränen rannen meine Wangen hinab, als ich ihn aus der Umarmung löste und erneut ansah. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er war erneut ohnmächtig. Ich legte ihn an meine Seite und sah geradeaus in Flugrichtung.  
"Das Erdkönigreich ist gefallen." Kam es vom Erdkönig.

Ich presste Aang fester an meine Seite und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Sein warmer Atem strich durch meine Haare und ich schloss die Augen.

Er würde es schaffen. Da war ich mir sicher.

Als wir an der Chameleonbucht ankamen kam uns sofort unser Vater entgegen.

„Hallo, Sokka, Katara! Und du musst sicher Toph sein. Was bringt euch hier her? Kommt doch erst einmal und ruht euch aus. Ihr seht erschöpft aus."

Ich reagierte bevor Sokka etwas sagen konnte: „Dad, Ba Sing Se ist gefallen. Und Aang ist schwer verletzt. Könnt ihr ein Zelt frei räumen und uns mit ihm allein lassen?"

„Ja, natürlich. Bato, räum ein Zelt. Männer, Ba Sing Se ist gefallen. Wir müssen uns auf einen Angriff der Feuernation auf diese Bucht vorbereiten." Die letzten Worte sagte er laut zu seinen Männern, die am Strand verteilt waren und so etwas wie Mienen füllten.

Sokka und Toph halfen mir Aang möglichst schmerzfrei in das freie Zelt zu tragen.

Ich legte ihn auf einen freien Schlafsack und stützte seinen Kopf. Sokka und Toph standen neben mir und sahen mir zu. „Ihr könntet Wasser holen. Dann lasst mich mit ihm alleine und ruht euch erst einmal aus." Ich lächelte Sokka aufmunternd zu, obwohl ich selbst keinerlei Grund zur Freude hatte. Aang war ohnmächtig und es bestand immer noch eine sehr gute Chance, dass er nie wieder aufwachte...

Als eine große Schale Wasser neben mir stand und das Zelt außer mir und Aang vollkommen leer war, begann ich mit meine nun wohl wichtigsten Aufgabe: Aang heilen.

Um an seine Wunden zu kommen musste ich sie freilegen. Ich setzte ihn auf und streifte sein Oberteil über seinen Kopf ab. Es war völlig ruiniert und ich sah keine Chance, dass man es wieder flicken konnte. Ich legte es zur Seite. Dann zog ich noch seine Stiefel aus und tat sie dazu. Wie einen Handschuh legte ich das Wasser aus der Schale um meine Hand. Aang hatte viele Brandwunden, aber auch einige tiefe Schnittwunden. Ich sah auf ihn hinab. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und einen Moment lang wünschte ich mir sie wären offen, nur um den grauen Schimmer wieder zu sehen. Sein Gesicht hatte schmerzverzerrte Züge. Es erinnerte mich leicht an die Situation, als wir Appa verloren hatten. Er schien so in sich gekehrt und wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Ich hatte mich so fern wie nie von ihm gefühlt...

Ansonsten lag er völlig ruhig. Ich verspürte das dringende Gefühl ihn fest zu halten und nie wieder los zu lassen. Doch ich ignorierte es und legte meine Wasserhand auf seinen Oberarm. Sein Arm zuckte leicht bei der Berührung der kalten Wassers mit der Schnittwunde im Arm und ich konnte deutlich den Muskel unter der Haut spüren. Ich spürte deutlich die Röte in mein Gesicht steigen. Was war nur los mit mir?

Nachdem ich einige Minuten an der Wunde am Oberarm gearbeitet hatte, ging ich zu einer Brandwunde in den Handflächen. Sie war nicht besonders schlimm und ich konnte sie innerhalb von Sekunden entfernen. Doch ich behielt seine Hand in meiner. Streichelte sie sanft und schweifte in Gedanken...

Ich dachte an die anfängliche Zeit unserer Reise. Wie Aang im Lufttempel das Skelett von Mönch Gyatso gefunden hatte. Es tat mir immer noch weh, wie ich ihn mir in Gedanken vorstellte wie er vom Schmerz gepeinigt in die Luft gestiegen war... oder auf Kyoschi. War ich wirklich eifersüchtig auf diese kleinen Mädchen gewesen? Ich schmunzelte leicht, als ich daran dachte... genauso wie ich eifersüchtig auf ihn gewesen war, als er besser im Wasserbändigen war als ich, obwohl er es zuvor noch nie versucht hatte. Auch darüber schmunzelte ich. Jetzt war ich besser als er und sogar seine Lehrerin. Aber er wurde in letzter Zeit immer besser. Ich glaube er hatte sich mit Meister Pakku nicht so recht anfreunden können. Ich erinnerte mich auch daran, wie wütend er auf ihn gewesen war, als er mich nicht unterrichten wollte... Dann dachte ich an Jet und meine Miene verfinsterte sich. War er tot? Ich glaube er war so ziemlich der erste Junge, in den ich mich jemals verknallt hatte. Doch auch das hatte sich als falsch und dumm erwiesen. Genauso dumm wie Zuko zu vertrauen...Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, wem ich vertraute... dann kamen mir nur mein Bruder, Toph und Aang in den Sinn. Sokka... na ja war halt mein Bruder, Toph... meine beste Freundin und Aang...Ja. Was war Aang? Klar war er mein bester Freund, aber in letzter Zeit war ich mir nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, ob da nicht vielleicht mehr war...Tante Wuu hatte gesagt, dass ich einen sehr starken Bändiger heiraten würde. Na ja, Aang ist der Avatar...Ich denke nicht, dass es irgendwen gibt, der stärker sein könnte als er... natürlich hatte er für jedes Element ein sehr starke Begabung und Auffassungsgabe, aber die Meiste Kraft verlieh ihm der Avatarzustand. Konnte er ihn kontrollieren würde er quasi unbesiegbar sein... Er hatte es bereits geschafft ihn willentlich herbei zu führen. Im Gegensatz zu den vielen Malen zuvor, wo er wegen Trauer, Schmerz oder ähnlichem hineingelangt war, hatte er sich per Konzentration hinein gebracht. Aber hatte er es wirklich unter Kontrolle? Azula hatte ihn aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen. Ich spürte erneut meinen tiefen Hass für dieses gleichaltrige Mädchen in mir auflodern. Wie konnte jemand nur so durch und durch böse sein? Sie schien ihrem Vater sehr ähnlich zu sein.

Aang war eher das Gegenteil. Er war gutmütig, witzig, nett, hilfsbereit, verantwortungsbewusst, süß? Ich sah auf ihn hinab. Ja, Aang war süß. Warum musste das ihr gerade jetzt klar werden, da er bewusstlos vor ihr lag? Ich dachte an die Höhle der Verliebten. Was hatte er wohl von ihrem Kuss gehalten? Hatte er es nur getan, weil sie es mussten? Waren die Lichter angegangen, nur weil sie sich geküsst hatten? Oder taten sie es nur wegen Liebe? Vielleicht-

„Was bei allen Geistern tust du da?"

Sokka hatte das Zelt betreten, ohne das ich es bemerkt hatte. Ich war so in Gedanken gewesen... Ich merkte, dass ich immer noch Aangs Hand hielt und ließ sie schnell los. Doch er hatte es schon gesehen.

„Ich...Ich heile Aang, wieso?", fragte ich, konnte aber einen roten Schimmer auf meinen Wangen nicht vermeiden.

„Ah, ja... Brauchst du Hilfe?" „Es ist nicht böse gemein, Sokka, aber du bist nicht grade der große Heilmeister unter uns oder?" „Nein stimmt du hast Recht. Aber du solltest dich auch ausruhen. Oder etwas Essen." „Ist schon ok. Mir geht es gut. Ich muss mich erst um Aang kümmern, er hat es wirklich nötiger als ich." „Wenn du meinst... ich bringe dir etwas zu Essen vorbei." „Danke, Bruderherz" Als er hinausging wandte ich mich erneut Aang zu. Ich nahm wieder mein Wasser um die Hand und legte sie sachte auf seine Brust, wo eine große Brandwunde war. Während ich an der Wunde arbeitete konnte ich erneut seine Muskeln spüren. Erneut spürte ich auch die Hitze in meine Wangen steigen. _Was –war – nur - los – mit – mir? _

Alle Wunden an Armen, Beinen und Brust waren nun versorgt. Nun stand ich vor meinem größten Problem: Seiner Rückenwunde. Just in diesem Moment betraten Sokka und Toph erneut das Zelt. Sokka hielt eine Schale mit Suppe und Toph Bandagen. Ich nahm die Suppe entgegen, schlürfte etwas und stellte sie beiseite.

„Sokka, Toph. Ihr müsst Aang aufrecht halten, während ich an seinem Rücken arbeite, ok?" „Ja.", kam es von beiden.

Aang wurde aufrecht hingesetzt. Mit dem Rücken zu mir. Wir härten ein leichtes Stöhnen von ihm. „Tut uns Leid, Aang, aber anders kommen wir nicht an deinen Rücken.", entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mich nicht hören konnte.

Sokka sah resigniert auf Aangs Rücken. „Autsch. Das sieht aber echt schmerzhaft aus! Das kannst du niemals ganz heilen, Katara!"

„Nein, das vielleicht nicht, aber ich kann es ja zumindest versuchen oder nicht?" Er nickte, sah jedoch erneut besorgt auf die Wunde.

Es sah fast aus wie ein Loch. Mitten in Aangs Rücken gebohrt und tief in seine Haut. Es tat schon fast beim Hinsehen weh. Diesmal nahm ich beide Hände und bändigte das Wasser direkt auf die Wunde. Erneut ein stöhnen von Aang. „Tut mir Leid.", meinte ich erneut. Hierbei brauchte ich eine ganze Weile. Circa eine halbe Stunde später sah ich erneut zu meinem Bruder und Toph auf, die am Rande des Schlafes schienen. Ich zog das Wasser wieder aus Aangs Wunde und sah stolz auf mein Werk. Die Wunde hatte sich um ein Vielfaches verkleinert und sah schon viel oberflächlicher aus als vor einer halben Stunde. „Wow, gute Arbeit, Katara." „Danke, Sokka. Geht es dir gut, Toph? Du bist so still." „Ja, danke Katara. Mir geht es gut. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es Aang gut geht." Ich gefror. „Wieso? Was meinst du?" „Sein Herzschlag hat sich zwar etwas erholt, aber er ist immer noch sehr schwach. Ich denke nicht, dass er so bald aufwachen wird. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt-„ „AANG WIRD AUFWACHEN! UND DAS SCHON SEHR BALD.DA BIN ICH MIR ABSOLUT SICHER.WIE KÖNNT IHR NUR?!?" Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen und begann zu schluchzen. „Ist ja gut, Katara. Toph wollte nur-„ „Nein, Sokka bitte. Lasst mich allein. Ich brauche etwas Ruhe. Bitte." Beide verließen mit besorgten Blicken das Zelt.

Ich sah erneut auf Aangs Gesicht und strich die Tränen aus meinem. Seine Züge hatten sich etwas entspannt und er sah schon viel besser aus. Ich nahm den Verband, den Toph da gelassen hatte und band einen stabilen und festen Verband um seine Schultern und seinen Rücken, um ihn vor schmerzhaften Berührungen zu schützten. Dann nahm ich erneut seine Hand und drückte sie fest. Irgendwie schien es mich zu entspannen seine Hand zu halten. Ich weiß nicht wieso ich es tat, aber ich legte meine Hand auf seine Wange und strich sachte darüber. Dann fuhr ich mit meinem Finger seinen Pfeil auf der Stirn entlang und lächelte sanft. Mein Blick streifte sein Gesicht. Von seiner Stirn bis zu seinen Lippen war alles entspannt und ruhig. Ich nahm erneut seine Hand. „Bitte, Aang, du musst aufwachen!" sagte ich. Ich drückte seine Hand fester. "Bitte. Für mich, Aang." Ich meinte eine Regung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen, aber vielleicht hatte ich es mir auch nur eingebildet, denn als ich hinsah, war es immer noch wie zuvor. Alles wird gut, dachte ich nur und schluckte. Dann sah ich nach draußen und sah, dass es schon fast Mittag war. Ich war die ganze Nacht aufgeblieben... Plötzlich überkam mich die Müdigkeit in einer Welle, die ich die ganze Nacht lang nicht einmal erwartet hatte. Ich sah mich um. Auf der anderen Seite des Zeltes lag noch ein Schlafsack wie der, auf dem Aang lag doch ich legte mich einfach neben Aang auf den Schlafsack, legte meinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und schlief ein...

Aang wachte auch am nächsten Tag nicht auf. Und auch nicht den darauf. Langsam machte ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn. Sokka meinte, dass er nur noch etwas Ruhe brauchte. Toph sagte nichts mehr zu diesem Thema. Mein Vater versuchte auch mich aufzumuntern, doch ich ging ihm aus dem Weg. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich an Aangs Seite. Immer noch hoffend, dass er aufwachte und mir endlich wieder in die Augen sah. Am dritten Tag nach unserer Ankunft saß ich wieder neben ihm und hielt seine Hand. Das tat ich inzwischen ständig. Auch versteckte ich es nicht mehr vor Sokka oder Toph. Heute sah ich erneut verträumt auf Aangs Augen, als ob ich sie mit Willenskraft dazu bewegen könnte sich zu öffnen. Dann sah ich auf seine Hand in meiner und strich sachte über den Pfeil, der darauf war.

„Katara?" Ich schreckte zusammen. Ich sah erneut in Aangs Gesicht. Und er sah in meines! Seine Augen waren geöffnet und erschienen mir noch grauer zu schimmern als je zuvor.

„AANG! Du bist wach!" Brachte ich nur hervor, bevor ich meine Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihn so fest ich konnte umarmte. „Wie fühlst du dich?" „Öhm...ganz gut... denke ich..." Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und strahlte ihn an. Jetzt merkte ich auch wie sehr ich seine Stimme vermisst hatte. „Katara?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ja, Aang?" „Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?" „Drei Tage." Eine Pause trat ein.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Aang." Ich spürte erneut die Röte in mein Gesicht steigen.

„Wirklich?" er schien leicht erstaunt, erfreut, aber auch irgendwie besorgt...

„Ja, wirklich. Aang, ich-„ „HÜPFDOLE!" Toph stand im Zelteingang und kam auf Aang zugerannt. Sie umarmte ihn eindeutig fester als ich. Ich meinte etwas knacken zu hören. „Du bist wirklich wach! Sokka, komm schnell, Aang ist aufgewacht!"

Aang kam nun schnell wieder auf die Beine. Er schien immer noch schwach, aber wenn ich ihm weiterhin Heilstunden geben würde, dann würde es besser werden. Am nächsten Tag konnte er schon über den Strand laufen und schien auch ansonsten wieder munter zu sein. Doch als ich eines Nachts aufwachte, war er nicht in seinem Bett. „Aang?" Ich stand auf, schnappte mir eine Decke zum überziehen. Es war etwas kühl draußen. Als ich aus dem Zelt trat sah ich mich am Strand um. Aang war nirgends zu sehen. Ich wanderte weiter über den Strand. „Aang? Aang!!" „Hier oben Katara." Kam seine Stimme von einer der Klippen. Er saß dort, die Beine über dem Rand der Klippe baumelt und sah hinaus auf den weiten Ozean. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" „Ja, wenn du willst." Meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken und starrte weiter hinaus auf den Ozean. Ich sah ebenfalls hinaus auf diese unendlichen Weiten an Wasser. Vom Wind zu Wellen geformt...

„Was ist los, Aang?" „Nichts." „Na komm schon, erzähl es mir." „Es ist nichts, Katara." „Doch, das ist es sehr wohl. Du bist sonst nie so still, außerdem sehe ich es in deinen Augen." Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und zu meiner Überraschung lächelte er matt zurück.

„Na ja, wegen Ba Sing Se. Ich-„ „Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Ich konnte mir schon denken, was er sagen wollte. Er nahm immer alle Schuld auf sich. Auch wenn er damit gar nichts zu tun hatte. Ein weiter Zug, den ich an ihm mochte...

„Natürlich ist es das. Ich war in Ba Sing Se, ich war dort. Ich hätte sie schlagen müssen. Aber obwohl ich da war, habe ich versagt..." Traurig und bitter starrte er zur Erde.

„Du kannst wirklich nichts dafür, Aang. Es waren zu viele. Du hast großartig gekämpft. Ich war wirklich erstaunt, wie-„ „Katara. Das spielt doch alles keine Rolle. Ich bin der Avatar. Und obwohl ich dort war, ist das Erdkönigreich nun gefallen. Eine weitere Nation, die ich im Stich gelassen habe..." Gedankenverloren starrte er erneut aufs Meer hinaus.

„Aang. Hör mir zu. Sieh mich an." Ich fasste ihn am Kinn und dreht sein Gesicht zu mir. Ich lächelte erneut aufmunternd und flüsterte: „Nimm doch nicht immer die Schuld auf dich. Azula hatte wahrscheinlich alles geplant. Wir hatten keine Chance. Sie hat das gesamte Dai Lee unter Kontrolle und dann hatte sie sowieso schon die ganze Stadt. Sie brauchte nur noch den Erdkönig und Long Feng aus dem Weg schaffen. Wir hätten nichts dagegen tun können. Du darfst doch nicht dein Leben geben, nur damit Azula ihre verrückten Plane nicht verwirklicht. Ich bin sicher-„

„Moment. Ich war tot?" „Was, habe ich das gesagt, ich meinte-„

„Katara. Erzähl mir, was passiert ist, nachdem ich in der Avatarzustand gegangen bin." „Ok. Du bist in die Luft gestiegen. Hoch über mich. Als du wahrscheinlich gerade angreifen wolltest, kam vom Hintern ein Blitzt von Azula und hat dich mitten in den Rücken getroffen. Und du bist runter gefallen. Immer weiter. Ich wollte es nicht glauben, aber ich habe es geschafft dich aufzufangen. Als sie mich erneut eingekreist hatten, kam Iroh und hat sie abgelenkt, damit wir fliehen konnten. Ich bin mit dir den Wasserfall hinauf gekommen und in der Gärten des Erdkönigs wieder herausgekommen. Du hast noch geatmet, aber als ich am Palasteingang war, da warst du- w-warst tot. Wir sind auf Appa w-weggeflogen und ich habe mein O-Oasenwasser auf deinen R-Rücken verwendet und dein Tattoos haben ge-leuchtet und da warst kurz wach, dann aber wieder ohnmächtig. Ich habe dich geheilt so gut ich konnte und nach drei Tagen bist du aufgewacht." Im mittleren Teil meiner Erzählung war ich in Tränen ausgebrochen und Aang hatte mich umarmt und mir tröstend den Rücken gestreichelt. Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter und schluchzte leise. Bilder von seinem toten Körper in meinen Armen kamen in mir hoch.

„Ist ja gut, Katara. Ich bin ja hier und das habe ich wie es scheint ja nur dir zu verdanken." Er streichelte sanft meinen Rücken und ich beruhigte mich schnell wieder. Ich löste mich aus seiner Umarmung und sah ihm erneut in die grauen Augen. Sie waren ebenfalls mit Tränen gefüllt. „ Ich war also wirklich tot, ja? Und du hast mich gerettet? Oh, Katara, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich-„ „Du brauchst dich nicht zu bedanken.", schnitt ich ihm das Wort ab, denn ich glaubte, wenn er es tat, dann würdenn mir erneut die Tränen kommen und ich wollte es ausnutzten, dass er endlich mit mir über seine Sorgen sprach, also fragte ich:" Kannst du jetzt eigentlich den Avatarzustand kontrollieren? Wie lief es eigentlich bei diesem Guru?"

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Na ja, ganz ok...ich... na ja...Nein, ich kann ihn nicht kontrollieren. Nicht richtig." „Was ist schief gelaufen? Wieso hat es dann inden Katakomben geklappt?" „Es hat nicht richtig geklappt. Der Guru sagte, ich müsse erst mein inneres Gleichgewicht finden, bevor ich das in der Welt herstellen kann. Also sagte er, ich müsse alle meine sieben Chakren öffnen. Das sind Energiebündel, die im Körper verteilt sind und sie werden durch bestimmte Gefühle geblockt. Ich habe es bis zum siebten geschafft, aber dann...dann ist etwas...schief gelaufen..."  
"Was ist schief gelaufen, Aang?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Katara."

„Aber wieso das denn nicht? Du kannst mir wirklich alles erzählen, ich bin sicher, dass ich es ver-„ „Nein, Katara. Es tut mir Leid."

Er warf mir einen letzten traurigen Blick zu und ging in Richtung Zelt. Als ich im Zelt ankam, gab er vor zu schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte ich aus ihm heraus zu bekommen, was er mir gestern nicht erzählen wollte. Doch er blieb stumm und verschlossen. Nichts zu machen.

Erschöpft setzte ich mich neben Toph ans Lagerfeuer. Sokka war bei unserem Vater und Aang war in den Wald gegangen. „Na, Katara? Will Hüpfdole immer noch nicht reden?" „Nein, er sagt es mir einfach nicht..." Eine kurze Stille trat ein.

„Wann willst du es ihm sagen, Zuckerpüppchen?" „Was? Was meinst du?"

„Na, dass du ihn liebst natürlich! Langsam denke ich, ich bin hier die einzige, die hier mit offenen Augen durch die Welt läuft und ich kann nicht mal sehen!" „Ich liebe doch nicht Aang! Er ist mein bester Freund, ich würde nie-„ „Katara, ich kann fühlen, wenn du lügst schon vergessen? Seid ich bei euch mitreise geht dauernd dein Herzschlag hoch, wenn er bei dir ist. Als er tot war kamst du quasi nicht mehr raus aus der Trauer. Du ast bei ihm auf der Schulter geschlafen und dauernd seine Hand gehalten, als er ohnmächtig war und gestern Abend wart ihr anscheinend wieder bei einem privaten Gespräch, wo eure Herzen beide beinahe explodiert wären! Und außerdem-„

„ok, ok ist hab's ja schon verstanden. Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Es ihm vielleicht sagen? Damit er vor Schock wieder in Ohnmacht fällt und diesmal nicht wieder aufwacht? Oder damit er sein ganzes Leben kein Wort mehr mit mir redet und nicht einmal mehr mit mir befreundet sein will? Garantiert nicht!"

„Doch, Katara. Du solltest es ihm sagen. Und glaube mir, er wird sich sicher darüber freuen. Ich hole ihn und trainiere ein bisschen mit ihm. Ich denke wir sollen das Training wieder aufnehmen..." „Training??!! Aang ist in einem sehr empfindlichen Zustand. Er sollte keine Erdbändigungsübungen machen! Und was meinst du damit, dass er sich darüber freuen- TOPH!" Doch Toph war schon im Wald verschwunden.

An diesem Abend fand ich Aang wieder alleine im Wald. Er saß an einem kleinen See und hatte die nackten Füße im Wasser. „Was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn.

„Nichts. Nur nachdenken." „Worüber?" „Ach nichts besonderes...Luftnomaden, Krieg, Freunde, du, dieser See hier..." „Warum bin ich in einer anderen Kategorie als Freunde?" „Was? Oh, das war nur... ich meine..." Er lief rot an und sah zur Erde. Ich lächelte und setzte mich neben ihn. „Wollen wir etwas Wasserbändigen?" „Ja gerne."

Wir stiegen beide ins Wasser und begannen mit ein paar Aufwärmübungen. Dann spritzte ich ihn aus Spaß nass und er spritzte zurück. Das ganze entwickelte sich zu einem ausgewachsenen Kampf, in dem wir beide vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnten, bis ein lauter Schmerzensschrei von ihm kam. Was ist los? Habe ich dich getroffen?" „Ja, an meiner Wunde. Ist schon ok, Katara. Ich setzte mich nur mal kurz..."

Er hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Rücken und setzte sich wieder ans Ufer. Ich setzte mich neben ihn „Oh, Aang, das tut mir ja so Leid! Ich weiß nicht wie-„ „Ist schon gut." Er brachte ein leicht verzerrtes Lächeln hervor. Eine Weile Stille.

Nachdem er sich wieder erholt zu haben schien, setzte ich erneut bei gestern Abend an. „Was war es denn nun, dass du mir nicht erzählen willst? Bitte, Aang."

„Na gut, Katara. Aber nur weil du es bist." Er schenkte mir ein weiteres breites Lächeln und fuhr fort: „Beim siebten Chakra ging es um kosmische Energie. Aber ich konnte es nicht öffnen. Ich musste...Ich musste jemanden gehen lassen, den ich liebe. Aber ich konnte es nicht." Ich war wie eingefroren. Wen liebte Aang so sehr, dass er ihn über eine unglaubliche Kraft stellte? Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass ich es war und fragte weiter etwas scheu: „Wer ist diese Person?" „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Ich..." seine Stimme brach. „Bitte, Aang. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Ich sag es auch niemanden weiter oder... oder lache dich aus oder-„ „Ich weiß, Katara. Es ist nur... ach vergiss es." „Aang, es ist wirklich nicht schlimm, wenn du... ich meine ich könnte.. weißt du ich..." auch meine Stimme erstarb. Es trat eine lange Pause ein. Keiner von uns sah den anderen an. Aang schein sehr stark nachzudenken. Dann flüsterte er kaum vernehmbar „du" und sah mich an.

Hatte ich mich gerade verhört? „Wie bitte?" fragte ich leise.

Er sah mir tief in die Augen, holte erneut tief Luft und meinte schließlich:

„Du bist die, die ich so liebe." Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch es kam keine. Ich war tief in Gedanken abgeschweift und fühlte mich schon, als ob ich beginnen würde zu schweben. All die Male, die er mir Komplimente machte, die Male, die er rot wurde, wenn ich ihn ansprach oder umarmte. All diese Momente waren doch schon deutliche Anzeichen gewesen und ich Trottel hatte sie nur als enge Freundschaft gedeutet? Was ich für ein Idiot gewesen war. Ich lächelte und hob meinen Kopf um in seine Augen zu sehen, als ich bemerkte, dass seine großen, sturmgrauen Augen mit Tränen gefüllt waren und traurig in meine saphirblauen starrten.  
"Ich weiß, ich hätte das nie sagen dürfen... Du wolltest nur unbedingt... und ich dachte,... vielleicht..." Ich lächelte erneut, aber diesmal sollte er nicht weiter reden. Er war so verlegen und traurig und in seiner Stimme lag diese Trauer und der Schmerz, den ich nicht ertragen konnte von ihm zu hören. Also nahm ich vorsichtig seinen Nacken in meine Hand und zog ihn näher zu mir. Dann beugte ich mich leicht vor und gab ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. Nun schien ich nicht nur zu schweben, nein ich schien zu fliegen. Mit Aang immer höher und höher. Das einzige, was ich spürte waren seine Lippen auf meinen. Alles um uns herum verwischte und ich spürte nur den Wind, der durch den Wald fuhr, das Wasser das um meine Füße strömte und seine zarten Lippen.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten sah ich nur weiter in seine grauen Augen und sagte weiter Nichts. Er erwachte zuerst wieder aus der Trance.

„ Ähm... na ja... das war... wow." „Ja. Wow."

Und wir schlossen erneut die Augen. Diesmal zog er mich näher zu sich und legte eine Hand an meine Hüfte und die andere an meine Wange. Ich wünschte manchmal, dieser Moment hätte ewig gedauert...

Epilog:

Noch in dieser Nacht tauchten Feuernationsschiffe am Strand auf. Anstatt sie alle zu überfallen, nahmen wir ein einziges Schiff und machten es zu unserem Eigentum. Seitdem schiffen wir westwärts.

Aang und ich standen an Bord des Schiffes und sahen uns den Sonnenuntergang an. „Das ist so wunderschön...", meinte ich zu ihm, eine Hand an seiner Seite ruhend.

„Ja, Katara. Genau wie du." Und er grinste mich an. Ich zwickte ihn in die Seite und wir lachten beide leise.

„Ich denke wir sollten es Sokka langsam sagen. Er findet es eh irgendwann heraus..."

„Meinst du wirklich, Katara? Wie wird er reagieren."

„Das ist mir eigentlich ziemlich egal. Es ist ja nicht seine Sache, mit wem ich zusammen bin. Ich habe mich auch nicht bei Yue oder Suki eingemischt. Ich will eigentlich nur sein Gesicht sehen..." Ich grinste breit und sah erneut auf die untergehende Sonne. „ok, ich geh ihn holen."

Als Aang mit Sokka an Deck zurückkehrte stellte Aang sich erneut neben mich. Ich legte meine Arme nicht um ihn. Wir wollten doch die Überraschung für Sokka nicht verderben. In den letzten beiden Tagen an Bord hatten Aang und ich uns bemüht, unsere Beziehung vor Sokka geheim zu halten. Wir wussten genau, dass wir es niemals vor Toph verbergen konnten, also versuchten wir es gar nicht erst.

Aber Sokka hatte anscheinend keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich grinste erneut in mich hinein und ergriff schließlich das Wort.

„Sokka, Wir haben dich hier her geholt, um dir etwas sehr wichtiges mitzuteilen."

„Oh nein, was kommt denn jetzt? Werde ich jetzt über Bord geworfen oder was?" mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme machte sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Kommt auf deine Reaktion an."

„Ich habe eine sehr gute Reaktion, wie du sicher weißt, Schwesterherz. Aber was ist es denn nun so wichtiges?"

„Na ja, wie soll ich es sagen? ...Aang, hilf mir mal bitte."

„Nichts lieber als das, Katara." Und er beugte sich vor, um mir erneut einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. Ich wollte ihn erst näher ziehen, erinnerte mich dann aber warum wir das taten und sah erneut zu Sokka auf.

Er stand mir offenem Mund da und starrte auf die Stelle, wo sich so eben unsere Lippen berührt hatten. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dann meinte er nur matt: „Du- Aang- Ihr- Wie lange schon?"

„Seit drei Tagen."

„Ok, jetzt bin ich sprachlos."

„Na da haben wir's ja endlich geschafft." Meinte Aang nur mit breitem Grinsen, nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir unter Deck.


End file.
